


The Good The Bad and The Dirty

by Layora88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arc Reactor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fighting, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Makeshift Lube, Poor Clint, This was supposed to be shameless smut, but plot got in the way..., smutt and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Tony and Steve fight...a lot.Tony doesn't want to fight anymore and things go from there. I'm bad at summaries...there's sex...the fun kind. xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Updated/Edited as of January 19th, 2017 Enjoy!

Fighting. It was definitely one of their things. Tony fought with just about everyone, but when it was just him and Steve…it got dirty, _fast_. He’d push and push until Steve would snap and it really didn’t take a lot these days to get under the super-soldier’s skin. Steve had patience, but when it came to Tony Stark, it was wearing thin. 

Now that the Team was living under the same roof at the Avenger’s Tower, the quarters had been tight. Not physically, of course. There was more than enough space for everyone, but that didn’t mean tensions weren’t high. Not between Steve and the rest of the Team, however, not even between Tony and the rest of the Team. The rest of the Team managed pretty well together, it was honestly just tension between Steve and Tony. Which was sort of wearing everyone else down in the process. 

They tried to be helpful; Natasha suggesting they work more on missions together and even try and spend some time sparring in the gym or just watching movies together. But lately they could barely even stand to be in the same room with one another without some kind of argument erupting between them. Clint and Bruce were really getting tired of it all and Natasha’s patience was wearing down just as much. 

 

Tony was standing looking rather zombie like in front of the coffee maker in the communal kitchen one morning. Just waiting for it to finish brewing a fresh pot of coffee. It was early, he hadn’t slept really and he just wanted a fucking cup of coffee. It was really starting to annoy him how slow the stupid machine was working. He vaguely wondered if he should make a new one-a better one-and maybe make it a sentient coffee maker. Anything he ever made with AI capabilities tended to be a much better solution, right?

Natasha, Clint and Bruce were all sitting at the kitchen island eating various items of the breakfast variety, when Steve walked into the kitchen, fresh from his morning run. His too-tight white t-shirt clung nearly see through to his broad shoulders and wide expanse of his chest. Bruce and Clint wished him a good morning and Natasha simply nodded in his direction in greeting.

As Steve murmured his good mornings and went to the fridge to grab a couple of bottles of water, the tension slowly started to build. Tony hadn’t even acknowledged the blond’s arrival and Steve honestly didn’t even try to wish the brunette a good morning. He did eye the genius warily for a moment, taking note of his rather slumped posture and zombie like expression as he watched the coffee maker. 

Steve sighed softly and downed a bottle of water, tossing it into the recycle bin under the counter before opening up the second bottle. While he was half way through the second one, the coffee maker chimed and Tony hastily grabbed the pot and poured himself a cup before adding his coffee creamer and turning around to join the rest of the group at the table. 

Tony caught sight of Steve downing the bottle of water and his whole body went tense. He watched as Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbed while he swallowed the cold liquid and his eyes slowly drifted down the length of his neck, taking in the sight of the blonde’s broad shoulders and muscular chest. 

He raised his mug to his lips and took a sip of the burning hot liquid. It barely even phased him. His eyes scanned Steve’s body quickly before he turned his head away and drank more of his morning coffee. 

Steve finished the bottle of water and tossed it away as well before making his way over to the table to take a seat next to Natasha, reaching out to grab a banana from the pile of fruit sitting out on the centre island. Steve’s gaze slowly fell to Tony’s closed eyes, taking note of the dark circles under them. He frowned a little and peeled his banana, a scowl slowly settling across his features. 

Natasha, Bruce and Clint were smart enough to know where this was going and all three immediately stood, shoving their stools away from the counter in their haste. Steve was about to object as they started to leave but Natasha shot him one of her glares and he promptly shut his mouth.

Tony had opened his tired eyes at the sound of their stools scraping against the floor and was looking at Steve in annoyance. “Well?” He snapped and Steve-honest to God- _glared_ at Tony. 

“Well what?” The blonde snapped in return. 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Get on with it. I’ve got work to do.” 

Steve shook his head and looked away from the genius, thinking better of it. _It’s too early for this shit_. He thought to himself and went to stand. 

Tony laughed then and shook his head, prompting Steve to look over at him once again, “What now, Tony?” He huffed in annoyance.

Tony simply shook his head and took another sip of his coffee, “Nothing, Cap.” 

Steve glared, his frown deepening, “You haven’t slept. Why are you running yourself ragged? You look like shit, by the way,” Steve told him.

Tony shot him a nasty look and his lips twitched slightly, “What do you care?”

Steve glowered and braced his hands against the kitchen island, staring hard at Tony, “I care, because you’re a part of this Team and if we get called out, you’re in no position to have our backs.” 

Tony laughed and shook his head, “I am capable of functioning just fine in both the field and here at home. I don’t need you breathing down my neck about my sleeping habits.” 

Steve’s hands clenched against the counter slightly, “You’re not, you are a danger to yourself and the rest of the Team and you should try and remember that some time.”

Tony guffawed, “ _Oh please_ , Cap.” 

He waved a hand dismissively and went to stand, having finished his coffee. He went to pour himself another and now with his back to Steve, the blonde took a few steps around the counter to stand behind him. 

“Go to bed, Tony,” Steve said sternly. 

Tony stiffened, not having realized he was standing so close; but he didn’t turn around. “Fuck off,” He muttered angrily and Steve’s whole body went rigid. 

Tony turned to make for the door but Steve blocked him. “Get out of my way, I have work to do,” He snapped and went to push past the blonde. 

Steve didn’t budge, he stood in the doorway blocking Tony from leaving the room and glared hotly at him. “I’m not letting you go back to your workshop, Tony. Not before you get some sleep,” Steve told him. 

Tony glared up at him, “You’re fucking kidding me, right? You’re not _letting_ me? Since when do you think you control me?” He snapped angrily. 

Steve shifted and leaned over him slightly, crowding him. Tony didn’t budge, didn’t even flinch; barely even blinked really. “Go. To. Bed. Tony,” Steve said slowly.

Tony cracked his neck slightly, his eyes never leaving Steve’s. “Make. Me,” He muttered darkly. 

Something in Steve finally snapped and he knocked the cup of coffee out of Tony’s hands, the ceramic shattering as it hit the floor. Tony flinched and gasped out when Steve grabbed his wrist, spinning him and shoving him down against the floor roughly. 

His cheek hit the cool tile, but not particularly hard; the spilt hot coffee was quickly soaking into his clothes and covering his skin. “ _Shit-Steve,_ ” Tony breathed as he inhaled sharply. 

He hadn’t expected Steve to lose his temper so fast, the blonde usually had more restraint than this, he mused. He could feel the super-soldier straddling the backs of his thighs, pinning his one arm behind his back as he held him down with one large hand. 

“Do you like pushing my buttons, Tony? Do you like to piss me off? I’m starting to think this is a game to you,” Steve seethed close to his ear.

Tony tried to struggle, but all he was met with was Steve’s other hand pushing the back of his head down against the tile. Tony didn’t even bother responding and instead tried to catch a glance at Steve to see his face. He wanted to know what he looked like, what he might be thinking. 

Steve shifted his weight and for a moment, Tony thought he was going to haul him up when Steve’s one hand moved to his upper back. But then just as quickly as Steve had pinned him, he was gone; hastily retreating towards the door to the kitchen. 

“Go to bed, Tony,” He muttered and disappeared out of sight.

Tony lay there feeling a bit surprised at the sudden loss of contact. Steve would normally drag him towards the elevator and tell Jarvis to take him up to his room and make sure he got some sleep. But leaving in the middle of a fight? That was a first. 

Tony slowly dragged himself up and looked down at the mess covering both him and the kitchen floor. He frowned and stared down at the broken mug, lost in his own thoughts for a long moment. 

Clint crept into the kitchen and cleared his throat slightly, startling Tony out of his thoughts. “Sorry, Tony. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard something break,” The archer confessed.

Clint stepped over to him and took in the sight before them. His eyes flickering between Tony’s broken mug and coffee coating his clothes and the kitchen tiles and then returning back to the genius and frowned deeply. Tony grimaced and nodded, glancing down at himself. “I’m fine,” He tried to tell him. 

Clint nodded and gently rest a hand against Tony’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. Tony glanced up at him and met his gaze but was surprised to find Clint looking at him with sadness and understanding in his eyes. 

“What?” Tony asked nervously and Clint frowned then, reaching out towards him. 

Tony found Clint wiping his cheek with the back of his knuckles and he jerked back in surprise. But Clint simply removed his hand from his cheek, his knuckle covered in Tony’s tears. Tony stared at the hand before him. He could see the clear liquid against Clint’s tanned skin and his face contorted in a mix of emotions. 

He found himself reaching up and wiping his eyes and cheeks hastily, turning his back on his teammate. “Tony…I’ll clean this up. You should go to bed, get some rest, maybe have a shower. It doesn’t even have to be in that order…” Clint sighed and watched as Tony’s shoulders slumped and he nodded reluctantly.

“Thanks, Barton,” He whispered before he quickly ducked out of the kitchen and raced towards the elevators, praying he didn’t meet anyone else along the way. 

He had barely made it into his suite before he initiated a blackout and locked himself in the bathroom. Now standing under the shower, the water cascading over him, he started to openly cry.

 

Tony slept most of the morning and late into the afternoon. It wasn’t until just before dinner time that he came downstairs into the kitchen. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t return to the workshop until tomorrow morning and had decided to try and be a decent human being for a change. 

He stood in front of the fridge looking at the various drinks and food items but decided he didn’t want any of it. He closed the door and went over to the coffee maker and started a fresh pot. Just as he pushed the button, Clint walked in and gave him a soft smile, “Hey, you’re up,” Clint greeted.

Tony looked over his shoulder at the archer and nodded, “Yeah, took your advice. I had a shower and a decent bout of sleep.” 

Clint nodded, giving him a little smile as he came to stand beside him, “Making some coffee?” 

Tony just nodded and sighed, returning his attention back to the slowest coffee maker on the face of the Earth. He was sure of it now. Clint glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around before turning his attention back to Tony.

“Tony…if you want to talk…about _anything;_ you know I’m here for you, right?” Clint told him.

Tony cast him a sideways glance and grimaced slightly. “Don’t give me that look,” Clint scoffed and nudged the genius with his shoulder. 

Tony looked away and nodded, “Thanks, Barton.” 

Clint just sighed and grabbed two mugs down from the cupboard for them. “We’re going to watch a movie soon. Natasha and Steve ordered takeout, I think they said it was Chinese. Would you like to join us?” He asked gently.

Tony nodded slightly, “Uh sure, that sounds good. What movie?” 

Clint shrugged, “Not sure yet, but it’s Nat’s turn to pick.” 

Tony nodded and the coffee maker dinged. They both reached for it and Clint just laughed, retreating to the fridge to grab the coffee creamer instead. Tony poured two cups of coffee for them and Clint added a couple of splashes of the cream to both mugs. 

“Barton! Food’s here!” Natasha yelled from the living room.

Clint just smiled over at Tony, “Come on, come join us.” 

Tony sighed and cradling his cup of coffee, gave the archer a slight nod. He followed the spy into the living room to see Steve and Natasha opening up the take away containers on the coffee table. They both looked up, a little surprised to see Tony there as well. 

“Is there enough for me to join you?” Tony asked softly, clearing his throat as he stood in the doorway. 

Natasha smiled and nodded, “Plenty, Stark. Come on.”

Tony smiled gently and made his way over towards the couch to take a seat next to her. Steve had stood and went to sit on the lazy-boy with a take out container in hand. He nodded at Tony in greeting and Tony averted his gaze as fast as he could as soon as he had given the blonde a nod. Steve didn’t fail to notice how hastily he had looked away, however.

Natasha popped in a movie; _Mission Impossible_ and they ate their food while it played. Clint interjected every so often and Natasha kept shooting him warning glares that begged him to be quiet so that she could enjoy the film. 

Steve was quiet as per usual and Tony was incredibly distracted. He had finished his dinner and was sitting back against the sofa, stealing glances at Steve as often as he could. Tony felt so torn, all he wanted to do was apologize to Steve for this morning, for every morning, for every time he made the blonde angry, if he was being truly honest with himself. 

The only reason he fought with Steve was so that they would have some sort of a connection. So that there would be words, altercations, physical contact. _Anything._ He just wanted to be around the blonde and he didn’t know how to do anything other than fight with the super-soldier. 

So he picked fights, stupid piddly fights about nothing, sometimes about _everything_. He sighed and looked down at his hands folded in his lap. The movie was almost over and he really just wanted to sneak away and have a drink or two…or five if he was really being honest with himself. 

Clint nudged him gently and gave him a look, as if asking if he was alright. Tony just smiled, his fake media smile of course and tried to turn his attention back to the film. Soon the movie was over and Natasha and Steve were cleaning up the living room and just as Tony was stepping into the elevator, Clint slipped in beside him. 

Tony cast him a sideways glance as the doors closed, “Feel like a drink, Barton?” 

Clint smiled a little and shrugged, “Sure.” 

Tony asked Jarvis to bring them up to his penthouse and once out of the elevator, they walked towards the bar near the kitchenette. “What can I get you, Legolas?” Tony asked lightly.

Clint shrugged and leaned against the bar on his elbows, “Whatever you’re offering is fine, Tony.” 

Tony nodded and pulled out a bottle of his best scotch, pouring a couple of glasses. Clint eyed him as he slid the glass across the bar towards him. Tony raised his glass and tipped it towards Clint as if in cheers before he downed the amber liquid in one go. 

Clint rolled his eyes. “Here we go,” He muttered and Tony laughed bitterly before pouring himself another glass. 

Tony sighed after he downed the second drink and poured himself another and Clint swirled the liquid in his glass slowly. “So…you going to tell me what’s going on?” Clint prodded.

Tony shrugged, letting out a broken sigh before rubbing his eyes. “You know I’m not going to judge you, Tony,” Clint murmured. 

Tony barked out a laugh and shook his head, “Are you sure about that, Barton?” 

Clint just rolled his eyes, “Tease you, of course, but judge you? _No way_.”

Tony shrugged and sipped at his drink again, thinking it over.. “You can’t tell anyone, Clint. This is…it’s really personal,” Tony told him with an exasperated sigh. 

Clint shifted, his posture changing, “I wouldn’t, Tony. Whatever you say will stay between you and I.” 

Tony nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a steadying breath before he looked down into his glass. “I don’t want to fight with Cap anymore,” He practically whispered. 

Clint smiled softly and reached out to Tony, gently resting his hand against the brunette's. "Why, Tony?" Clint asked with a little sigh.

Tony frowned and shook his head, pulling away from the archer. He moved to put some distance between them, turning his back on the man. "It's hard to say…I'm not sure I even really understand why,” Tony went on. 

Clint smirked a little, "I don't believe that for a second." 

Tony cast him a slight glare over his shoulder and downed his drink, coming back and pouring yet another for himself. "I argue with him, I fight with him…because I don't know how to handle anything else." 

Clint sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "And?" 

Tony scowled at him and sipped at his drink. "And I guess I'm afraid to handle anything else. Fighting is what I know best. Confrontation, it's easy. It's familiar,” Tony told him with frustration clearly lacing his tone. 

Clint nodded, "I get it Tony, I do. But fighting isn't everything. You can get past it and maybe even be friends. You know he only bugs you because he actually cares about you, right?” 

Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes as he started to pace. "Oh, please!” He nearly shouted. 

Clint rolled his eyes, "He's always looking out for you, Tony. He looks out for all of us, but he likes you, Tony.” Clint told him. 

Tony shook his head adamantly and downed the rest of his drink. “Yeah right,” He muttered. 

Clint eyed him warily and sighed, "Come on Tony. I'm not an idiot. I know you're in love with him." 

Tony made a startled noise in the back of his throat and glowered at Clint, "That's fucking ridiculous. I am _not_ in love with him." He snapped angrily.

Clint shrugged, "Keep tellin' yourself that, buddy. But it's pretty clear. We've all seen the eyes you make at him, the way you twitch whenever he's just a little too close…" 

"Shut the fuck up, Barton. I don't need this shit from you. Get. Out,” He snarled and Clint sighed, setting his now empty tumbler on the bar. 

"I'm leaving, relax Tony. But seriously, think about it, would you?” Clint asked. 

He pushed away from the counter and waved over his shoulder at the genius as he left the suite. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose painfully hard once he was alone. He shook his head, eyeing the bottle of scotch still sitting on the bar in front of him. 

"Right, sleep would be good right about now,” Tony muttered angrily. 

He grabbed the bottle of scotch and made his way over to his bed and stripped out of his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He sighed deeply and climbed into bed, dragging the bottle from the nightstand into his lap. He eyed it warily for a moment before he took a long pull of the amber liquid. 

"Jarvis, where's Steve?” The brunette asked after a few minutes had passed. 

"He is in the gym, Sir,” The AI replied. 

"Bring up the feed," He murmured and watched as a hologram appeared in his vision, showing him Steve in the middle of a workout. 

He frowned and leaned in a little closer, observing the blonde in silence for a beat. He raised the bottle to his lips and took another long sip before setting it down on the bed beside him. His hand idly caressed down the length of his stomach and settled against his half hard cock between his legs. 

He loved watching Steve work out. Loved watching the blonde’s muscles ripple beneath his shirt as he pummelled the punching bag before him. Tony let out a sigh as his fingers idly traced the length of his cock for a moment before he took a firm hold of himself. 

He stroked himself slowly and groaned as his eyes flickered across the hologram before him, taking in the sight of Steve’s large frame as he worked the punching bag over. He could see the man’s muscles working in his back and reaching up with his free hand, Tony swiped the screen to bring up a better angle. 

Now he could see Steve’s face, his expression as it flitted from concentration to anger and…something else. Tony groaned and let his hand tighten on himself, still stroking his cock firmly. His eyes never wavered from Steve’s form, his face, the way his body moved. He took it all in.

It didn’t take long before he was gasping and thrusting into his own hand, come coating his fist as he stroked himself through his orgasm. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed, the hologram fading. 

He reached over to the nightstand for a kleenex and cleaned himself up and sighed deeply as he put the bottle of scotch on the nightstand with the used tissues. He’d clean it up in the morning. 

“Jarvis, get the lights,” Tony muttered.

The lights dimmed and then went out completely. Tony lay back against the cool sheets and slowly he pulled the comforter up over him, sighing deeply as he tried to make himself comfortable. The faint glow of the Arc Reactor in his chest was promptly covered by the blanket and he shut his eyes. _Tomorrow will be better. I’ll be good. For once, I’ll be good._ He told himself. _Enough is enough._

 

Steve sighed and folded the paper he’d been reading, resting it against the counter top. He eyed the bowl of fruit on the centre island and reached out to pick up a clementine. He peeled it quietly and started to eat the fruit when Clint wandered into he kitchen. 

“Morning, Steve,” Clint muttered and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

“Mornin’ Clint, sleep well?” Steve asked. 

Clint nodded and came over to sit at the counter, clutching his cup of coffee as he did so.“Mhm, any plans for today?” Clint asked. 

Steve shook his head. “Another day in paradise,” The blonde mused and Clint chuckled softly. 

“Paradise, yeah…” Clint agreed. 

Steve smiled and offered the archer a piece of his fruit and he accepted the clementine and sighed before sipping at his coffee. And then Tony wandered into the kitchen all smiles and looking _loose_.

He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He gave the pair a once over and smiled brightly…at Steve. “Good morning, Steve,” He beamed and then gave Clint a smile too. 

“Good morning, Clint,” Tony greeted. 

The two men just looked at him incredulously and it took Steve a moment to respond. Clint had wished him good morning and was eyeing him warily. “Uh…morning, Tony,” Steve finally murmured and Tony just kept smiling as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

Now with his back to them, Steve glanced over at Clint who was starting to look more amused than anything. Steve’s brow furrowed and Clint just shrugged and smiled softly. Steve shook his head and turned his attention back to the half eaten clementine in front of him. 

He was just reaching out to take another piece of the clementine when Tony was suddenly standing next to him, reaching out and plucking up a piece of the fruit for himself. Steve watched as Tony raised it to his lips and pressed it into his mouth, letting it disappear behind his soft pink lips. 

He was unable to keep the surprise off of his face and Tony didn’t fail to notice. He finished chewing and swallowed the piece of fruit, having maintained eye contact with the blonde the entire time. 

“Mm, thanks Cap,” Tony beamed before he was rushing out of the kitchen, still cradling his cup of coffee. 

Clint’s face was a mixture of utter disbelief and amusement and Steve just looked at him incredulously, “What the hell is going on?” He asked and Clint just shrugged. 

“Haven’t got a clue, Cap,” Clint told him. 

Steve shrugged a bit and looked back down at the clementine in front of him, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

 

So that was the first time it happened, Tony being nice to him, but the second…Steve wasn’t at all prepared for it. They were in the middle of a debriefing and Tony had calmly cleared his throat before speaking, not low enough that no one could hear him, no, quite the contrary. 

He was staring hard at Fury as he spoke evenly and very clearly for their little band of heroes to hear. “The Captain’s right, Fury. Listen, we all know I don’t play well with others. I made a stupid and brash decision, I acted on impulse, surprise surprise. Cap’s right, I was an idiot to do it and…” He turned to look at Steve then. “I’m sorry, Steve,” He apologized sincerely. 

The apology was so out of left field and with Tony Stark’s face conveying nothing but his sincerest apology to Steve, the blonde was unable to even form a response. He just stared at Tony, feeling utterly dumbfounded once again. 

The room was absurdly quiet and even Fury seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment. Natasha suddenly cleared her throat and Tony broke the stare, turning to look back at Director Fury. “So we’re good, right? Time to head home and unwind. I’m thinking Thai food tonight. What do you guys think?” Tony started once again.

Clint and Thor readily agreed and so did Bruce and Natasha. Fury just nodded and waved his hand, “Fine, dismissed. I expect reports to be submitted by tomorrow morning.” He told them sternly.

Tony stood and the others quickly followed and the genius actually went so far as to hold open the door for them as the Team filed out. He cast a sideways glance at Steve who was still sitting in his seat in the conference room. “Cap? You coming?” Tony asked gently. 

Steve cleared his throat and went to stand, making his way over to where Tony stood propping the door open. “Yeah, Tony,” He murmured before slipping past the brunette and into the hall. 

Tony just smiled softly and watched him go before following the blonde towards the Quinjet. Steve eyed the brunette warily. 

 

Tony was being uncharacteristically kind to him the past week and he was beyond confused. They hadn’t fought once since the coffee incident in the kitchen that morning and Steve was becoming more and more unnerved by it. Even during a battle Tony had managed to follow all of his orders and when Tony had a rather helpful suggestion, Steve had managed not to turn it into a fight for dominance and instead accepted it and they managed to work it into their plan. 

The others had noticed of course and it was Clint who approached first Tony, then Steve, separately of course. They had just gotten back from a little battle with several hundred Doombots in Central Park and everyone was filtering into the kitchen where Bruce had stayed behind to make dinner. He hadn’t been needed for this particular fight and so he had insisted he stay behind and make something for when they returned.

Clint motioned for Tony to follow him and Tony had quietly acquiesced and followed the archer into the common living room. “What’s up, Legolas? Good work out there today, by the way,” Tony added and cast him a soft smile. 

Clint furrowed his brow deeply, taking in Tony’s expression. He was being sincere. “What’s going on with you, Stark?” Clint asked and Tony shook his head a little in confusion.

“What do you mean?” He asked curiously.

Clint sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “You’re being awfully nice…” 

Tony scoffed but didn’t agree or disagree so Clint pressed on. “Is this about the not wanting to fight with Steve anymore thing? Because honestly…it’s working,” Clint told him with a little smirk. 

Tony huffed out a breath, “Look, I’m just trying to be a bit nicer, okay? I’m trying a different… _approach_.” 

Clint smirked, “A different _approach_? To what exactly?” He asked curiously, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Tony backed off and rolled his eyes, scoffing slightly. “No no, come on, Tony. Talk to me,” Clint urged, taking a step towards him.

Tony shook his head, “Come on, I’m hungry. Just forget about it.” He turned to leave to head back towards the kitchen but Clint stopped him, a firm hand on his wrist. 

“Tony…” He insisted and tugged the genius back. 

Tony sighed, any other person he would have shrugged off, but Clint was starting to be a really good friend, someone Tony actually felt a little comfortable sharing things with. He looked back at the archer and frowned. “I’m trying to see if Steve really does hate me…” He confessed.

Clint grimaced, “He doesn’t hate you, Tony. You’ve got to know that by now.” 

Tony shrugged, “He fought with me as much as I fought with him. Just because I’m being nicer doesn’t mean he doesn’t still hate me or want to fight with me.” 

“He doesn’t hate you, Tony,” Clint repeated and reached up to pat the brunette on the shoulder. 

“Come on, I’m starving,” Tony murmured, turning back and heading towards the kitchen.

Clint followed him quietly and once they returned, the commotion of the kitchen swept them away and into their own conversations. Steve was quiet as per usual and Clint decided he wanted to see if he could learn anything about how Steve was handling this other side of Tony. 

When he finally managed to breach the subject of Tony, they were the only two in the kitchen. They were getting snacks together for a movie they had all decided to watch and Clint had offered to give Steve a hand with making popcorn and getting some other snacks together.

“So…have you noticed anything, I don’t know; _odd_ about Tony lately?” Clint asked casually, casting a sideways glance at the super-solider as he watched the microwave clock counting down. 

Steve’s brows furrowed and he met the archer’s gaze, “So you’ve noticed it too?” 

Clint smirked a bit, “Yeah. He’s acting _differently_ …like…he’s being _awfully_ nice…” 

Steve observed him for a moment, taking in what he’d said. “We haven’t fought in a week…” Steve offered.

Clint nodded, “Why do you think that is?” 

Steve frowned then, glancing back towards the microwave. “I have no idea…” Steve murmured. 

Clint smiled softly and opened the microwave as it dinged. He poured the popcorn into a bowl before grabbing the other two bowls of chips. Steve hesitated, holding two bowls of popcorn in his own hands; he looked lost in thought. 

“What’s the matter, Steve?” Clint pressed.

Steve shrugged and shook his head, “I don’t know…I just-“ He shook his head again as if clearing it. “Never mind,” Steve sighed. 

Clint smiled softly and nodded, “I’m always here if you want to talk.” 

Steve gave him a little nod and headed towards the living room, “Thanks, Clint.” He murmured before they joined the others.

Steve was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. When he and Clint had come back to the living room, everyone else was already sprawled out and the only spaces left for Steve or Clint to sit was next to Tony on the love seat or next to Natasha and Bruce on the larger couch. 

Clint had, of course, darted towards Natasha and Steve was left to sit next to Tony. The brunette looked up at him with a little smile and reached out to take a bowl of the popcorn from the blonde’s hands whispering his thanks.

Steve let him have it before passing the other bowl to Thor who sat in the recliner. Uncomfortably, Steve sat down next to Tony, trying to keep a safe distance between them. This proved to be nearly impossible, however. 

Steve was a big guy and he took up more than half the love seat on his own. Tony didn’t seem to mind. He looked pretty relaxed with his thigh pressing against Steve’s innocently enough. His shoulder was gently bumping against Steve’s as they shared the popcorn and Tony had even let the bowl rest against his thigh so that Steve could help himself as well. 

Bruce had picked the movie; _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_. Steve hadn’t seen it yet, so he was eager to watch it. The movie started up and the lights dimmed and everyone made themselves more comfortable. 

And about half way through the movie Steve became acutely aware of the fact that Tony was inching closer towards him. He felt the other man’s weight shifting against his side, his head had even bobbed a couple of times as he clearly fought off sleep. 

Steve inwardly chuckled to himself, clearly Tony was tired but wanted to try and finish the movie. He shifted slightly and watched as Tony slowly slumped back against the couch, his head lolling towards his shoulder as he finally succumbed to asleep. 

It didn’t take more than a few minutes before Tony was practically curled up against Steve’s side, much to Steve’s…disappointment? That was probably quite the opposite actually.Steve welcomed the closeness that was Tony Stark. Truthfully, Steve had always admired the genius. 

He had cared more for the man beside him than he ever wanted to admit to anyone, even himself. But they had started off on such rocky footing and then New York had happened and when everyone moved into the Tower, things just…got heated. They fought far too much and everyone pretty well assumed that they hated each other. But it had been quite the opposite.

Steve sighed softly and tried to concentrate on the film. He could feel the steady rise and fall of Tony’s chest against his chest…yes, chest. Tony was curling around him, his arm had even managed to wrap around Steve’s torso loosely. No one had noticed yet, thank goodness. But Steve was quickly starting to wonder how he was going to get out from the genius’ grasp without waking him. 

He was worried that Tony would freak out at being so close to him and start a fight. A fight…that was the last thing Steve wanted at this moment. The movie ended and the lights came back on and everyone started to get up and say their good nights, but then the room fell eerily silent as the group took in the scene on the couch. 

Steve grimaced slightly and looked down at Tony still wrapped around him. “He drifted off and started to cuddle me while he slept…someone going to help me?” He asked hopefully. 

Clint just laughed lightly, as did Thor and the God waved as he left. Natasha gave him a slight smirk and Bruce just looked amused and gave him a little wave as he and Natasha left as well. Now just Clint, Steve and Tony remained. 

“Help me out, Barton?” Steve asked hopefully. 

Clint looked as though he was considering it-for all of two seconds-before shrugging and waving. “Night night, Cap,” He singsonged and slipped out of the room. 

Steve sighed deeply and shook his head, “Nice friends we have…” He muttered and looked down at the sleeping man cuddled up to him. 

Tony hadn’t stirred, he was still breathing deep and even and looked…so peaceful. Steve gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of Tony’s eyes and startling himself with such a tender touch, he withdrew his hand quickly. He looked away nervously, a rush of emotions bubbling up to the surface. 

His chest tightened and he closed his eyes to collect himself. “Tony…” He whispered softly, attempting to wake the other man as gently as possible. 

He needed to get away. His emotions were starting to wreak havoc on him and he needed to be alone with his thoughts. Tony didn’t stir. He tried again, this time gently placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

He almost groaned at the slight contact, his body was thrumming with the sudden desire for the brunette. “Tony…you need to wake up,” Steve said a little firmer. 

Tony mumbled something and he tried again, “Tony…come on, _wake up_.” 

Tony muttered something soft against Steve’s chest and he could feel the warmth of the man’s breath hot against his shirt. His head was starting to swim. “ _Tony-_ “ He said a little harsher than intended and the brunette started to pull back slightly. 

“Wha-“ He muttered sleepily.

Steve slowly gave Tony’s shoulder a push, “You fell asleep during the movie…” Steve told him.

Tony slowly came back to himself and realization started to dawn on him. He was pressed against Steve, his arm slung around the blonde’s waist, his chest pressed against his bicep. Tony quickly withdrew and started apologizing, hastily stumbling to his feet. Steve stood up to steady him as he swayed, clearly getting a head rush from standing up so fast.

“It’s okay, Tony. You just fell asleep,” Steve comforted and Tony nodded, taking another step back. 

“I’m sorry, uh good night,” Tony breathed before he was practically running from the room. 

Steve was left there looking confused and even a little hurt. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose as if in pain.   


Once Tony was in his room, he stripped down and climbed into bed, grabbing his tablet off the night stand. He pulled up the video footage for the living room and rewound it to about fifteen minutes ago. He watched as he slept against Steve’s side, his arm draped around his waist and cheek pressed against the blonde’s chest. 

He watched for a while as the movie ended and everyone left, then he was alone with Steve for a few minutes. His breath caught as he watched Steve brush a lock of his hair from his eyes. It was such a gentle and affectionate gesture and Tony’s heart ached upon seeing it. 

His hand immediately found the Arc Reactor, his fingers splaying against the slightly cool metal. He watched the emotions flit across Steve’s face as his hand recoiled from the gentle touch and he tried to wake Tony. Tony rewound and played the caress over and over again. As tears threatened to spill, he threw the tablet to the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets over him, asking Jarvis to shut out the lights. 

 

Tony avoided Steve for three days after that. He had managed it alright, keeping to his workshop mostly, sleeping on the couch there. He monitored where Steve was so that he never chanced a run in with the Captain when he needed food or a shower. It was trying, sure. But he was feeling so embarrassed and confused that he just couldn't bear to see the man. But it wasn't going to be an option today apparently.

The Avengers alarm blared to life just shy of noon and Tony suited up, meeting the Team on the roof in the Quinjet. Cap was busy giving orders and getting everyone briefed. Tony managed to catch the tail end of it, something about more Doombots and Central Park _again_. 

He shook his head. _How annoying_. He thought. 

"Nice of you to join us," Steve spoke low, glancing at Tony who now had his face plate firmly in place. 

Tony simply nodded and took up his position with the others as the jet roared to life. Usually he would just fly to the scene, but he had managed to get there late enough that he wanted the extra time to find out what exactly was going on.

It wasn't long before they were all in the thick of it. Thor's battle cries, lighting, Clint and his arrows, Hulk…hulking out and Natasha doing whatever the hell she did that dealt the most damage out of everyone. 

Tony was flying above using his repulsors on the hundreds of robots that were attacking the group. They had managed to coral most of them and the area had been successfully evacuated. But now they had a slightly bigger problem. 

There were still hundreds of smaller Doombots, but now there was one significantly larger than the rest and had a few more shiny tricks up its sleeves. That was when Tony saw it. It was as if everything was suddenly in slow motion. 

Steve-Captain America-was running full tilt towards the thing. Tony veered off his original course and headed straight for the blonde just as Steve flung his shield at the robot only to have a long metal arm swoop out and knock it. He managed to retrieve it but not before a second metal arm reached out and swooped him up off the ground. 

He gave a startled cry and Tony was immediately on the robot, firing off his repulsors in an attempt to bring it down. "Cap! Hang on-I've got you!" Tony yelled and Steve struggled against the metal appendage as it started to crush him. 

He could feel it winding tight about his chest. His breathing grew harsher as his chest constricted and he tried to focus on something else in an attempt not to panic. He couldn’t get his shield up or even budge his arms very much. 

He could hear Tony yelling and shooting off his repulsors and that's when he felt the arm around him shudder and convulse. He was sure he heard his ribs cracking and he gasped out, stifling a cry as his ribs gave out beneath the crushing weight of the robot. Then all too suddenly he was being dropped, slipping from the metal arm's grasp. 

He flailed trying to grab onto something-anything at all, really-when he was suddenly caught by strong arms. Tony was holding him, his Iron Man suit holding him tightly to his chest. "I got you Cap," Tony voiced, slowly lowering them to the ground. 

Steve groaned when he was righted and he clutched at himself, his ribs aching horribly with each ragged breath. "Nice catch," He gasped out. 

Tony stood in front of him watching him try and regain his breath. He could see the pain on Steve's face clear as day despite the cowl he wore and he stepped closer to the blonde, sliding his face plate up. 

" _You stupid fuck!_ " Tony suddenly snapped. 

Steve reeled, startled by the sudden outburst. He looked up at Tony from where he was hunched slightly and tried to straighten up. He didn't like feeling shorter than Tony when he was in the suit. 

"You didn't even fucking wait for backup! You could have been crushed to death!" Tony was yelling. 

He was positively livid. He was shouting at Steve with such anger, such hatred and Steve quickly righted himself, ignoring the protest of his body as he did so. He got right up in Tony's space, "Tony, I'm fine! I'm -" He was cut off suddenly as Tony crowded him, his hands gripping the back of Steve's neck as he pulled him into a bone crushing kiss. 

Steve's mind swam. He stood stock still, utterly speechless and surprised by what the genius had done. Tony was kissing him hard, no tongue or anything, just crushing his lips against his in a desperate kiss.

Steve didn't even have time to respond before Tony was pulling back, stumbling backwards a look of pure terror on his face. Steve reached out for him, uncertainty written plainly across his own features. But Tony was already gone, flying off as quickly as he could. 

"Shit shit _shit- fuc_ k!" Tony was snapping, he could hear him swearing in the comm before his end went dead…more like, disconnected. 

Steve stood there speechless, his hand still raised as if to grab Tony. He barely had a moment to reflect before he could hear Clint and Natasha in his ear asking if he was alright. Thor was rounding up the hulk, but Clint and Natasha had seen what had transpired between Tony and he. 

He turned, his hand falling limply to his side as Clint approached him nervously. "Cap?" The archer asked nervously. 

Steve turned to look at him, he could barely keep himself together. Between the cracked ribs, his pounding headache and his reeling mind. He was utterly at a loss and so utterly confused. He tried to shake his head to clear it but then he felt Clint's hand on his shoulder.

"You're okay, Cap. Come on, we've got to get you to medical,” Clint told him gently. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Steve was ushered into medical only to be told that his ribs were already almost completely healed. He knew this of course but it still hurt…or rather…his chest hurt. It had nothing to do with his cracked ribs though. 

His heart felt like it was twisting tighter and tighter in his chest and as they met for debriefing and Steve took his place in his usual seat, he realized that Tony would not be joining them. Fury reamed him out of course, angry that he had put himself in harms way but Steve had simply stated he was fine, everything worked out and he was none the worse for wear. 

There were questions of Tony's absence but Natasha simply stated that he wasn't feeling well and that she would get him to file his paperwork in the morning. Fury had just shrugged it off. They left soon after and the whole group had remained silent in the Quinjet. Bruce and Thor had been filled in by Clint and Natasha and all were giving him some much needed space.

When they got back to the Tower, Steve made a break for his room. He needed a shower. He peeled off his uniform and stepped under the warm spray, shutting his eyes as it cascaded over him. He sighed deeply and found himself gently touching his lips with the pads of his fingers. 

He could still feel the way Tony's lips had felt against his own. He shuddered at the thought and let his hand fall. _Why did he kiss me?_ He wondered, frowning as he started washing his hair, eager to put it out of his mind for just a moment. He was so utterly confused and his chest would just not stop aching.

After a little while he managed to pry himself out from under the warm spray and dried off and dressed. His ribs were fully healed by now and the purplish bruises across his chest were gone as well. He pulled a shirt on and adjusted his sweatpants before he headed down towards the communal kitchen. 

He found the Team eating pizza and wings and there were copious amounts of beer bottles lying around. He started to try and tidy up a little but Natasha stopped him, placing a hand over his as he went to pick up a bottle. "We'll clean up later, Steve. Come sit down and eat. You must be hungry,” She told him softly. 

Steve only nodded and let himself be led to the table where Clint pushed a pizza box in front of him. Steve eyed it for a moment, noting the toppings. Bacon, sausage and hot peppers. All of Tony's favourites. 

"Has anyone seen Tony? Has he eaten?" Steve asked, but it came out as barely a whisper and only Natasha had heard him. 

She met his gaze and shook her head. Steve frowned and tried to think straight. Should he go and see if Tony would join them? Should he ask Jarvis to inform him of their dinner? Natasha suddenly broke through to him, "We invited him, but Jarvis says he's indisposed and doesn’t wish to be bothered." 

Steve's heart clenched at that and he merely nodded, picking up a piece of pizza. Dinner went by slowly and soon the Team, minus Tony, are all sprawled out in the common room watching a movie. Steve drifted off to sleep almost as soon as it had begun but no one had said anything. 

Any time Steve was ever injured he would sleep for a while, it was as if his body needed the extra time to heal. When the movie finished, Natasha draped a blanket over him, not wanting to disturb him and the Team filed out to their own rooms. Jarvis lowered the lights to a dim glow and Steve slept on. 

It wasn't until nearly 3am when Tony came up to the kitchen. He knew everyone would be sleeping and he was honestly starving. He went to the fridge and helped himself to some leftover pizza and quietly he tidied up the kitchen as he ate. 

They hadn't left a huge mess or anything, just a few extra bottles scattered around. He finished the pizza and decided he'd head to his room and attempt to get some sleep. He was about to head to the elevators when he heard a soft cry. 

He froze and looked around, but heard nothing else. "J? What was that?" Tony asked nervously. 

”It appears that Captain Rogers is in the living room. He is having a night terror, Sir,” The AI told him. 

Tony cursed under his breath and quietly went towards the living room, peering around the door frame to see what was wrong with Steve. The blonde was curled up on the couch, his body shaking beneath a blanket that had been draped across him. 

He was tossing and turning and his face was contorted as if in pain. Tony immediately rushed towards him, kneeling down in front of the super-soldier beside the couch. His brow creased with worry as he looked Steve over. 

_What should I do? I don't want to scare him_. He wondered as he frowned and reached out hesitantly, his fingers hovering just above the blonde's cheek. He moved slightly and instead, touched his fingertips to the worry lines creasing the blonde’s forehead. 

He gently caressed him there, smoothing the lines away. Steve was still shifting uncomfortably and making soft noises and Tony didn’t know what to do. He frowned deeply and let his fingertips ghost down across the blonde's cheek and traced the line of his jaw. 

He trembled when his eyes fell upon Steve's lips and he stilled, his thumb and pointer finger gently holding his jaw. _God I want to kiss you._ He inwardly groaned at the thought and watched as Steve slowly started to settle. 

He sighed softly and bit his lower lip gently, his thumb moving to rest against Steve's lower lip. It felt so warm and plump beneath his thumb and he had to force himself to pull away. He retracted his hand and stood up, moving away towards the doorway. 

"Tony-" Steve suddenly murmured and Tony froze. 

He slowly turned around, expecting Steve to be standing and staring at him in confusion but he wasn’t. He was still sleeping, dreaming…of him. Something clenched in Tony's chest and he struggled to keep upright. His hand immediately grabbed at the Arc Reactor beneath his tank top and he sighed with relief. It was still glowing, still thrumming. Still keeping him alive. 

He trembled and walked back towards the couch, listening to Steve whimper and speak his name over and over again. "Shh, Steve. You're alright. I'm here," He murmured and gently ran his hand through the blonde’s hair, smoothing back the slightly damp locks. 

Steve groaned and suddenly lashed out, grabbing Tony's wrist hard. Tony hissed and let go of Steve's hair, "Steve, it's me. _Cap_ , let go. You're okay, you were having a bad dream." 

Steve's eyes slowly started to focus and he looked up at Tony in confusion, "Tony?" He asked, his vision slowly focusing, eyes slowly narrowing. 

"Yeah, Cap. It's just me. You were dreaming,” Tony tried and Steve slowly released his wrist and sat up. 

”I'm sorry, Tony. I-" Steve started nervously.

”It's okay, Steve. Don't worry. I just happened across you, you were having a bad dream,” Tony rushed out.

Steve nodded and rubbed his eyes slightly before looking up at the brunette, ”What time is it?" 

Tony smiled nervously, "Just after 3am." 

Steve groaned softly and nodded, sitting up fully before throwing the blanket off of him, "I'm sorry, Tony." 

Tony shook his head, "No need for that, Cap. As long as you're okay." 

Steve nodded and stood, Tony striding away from him slightly, "I'm heading to bed, see you later, Cap." 

" _Wait-_ " Steve called softly and Tony froze, his back still to Steve. 

"What's up, Cap?" He asked nervously. 

"I-I wanted to apologize for today…you were right. I shouldn't have gone in without backup,” Steve told him quietly. 

Tony tried not to shiver, he really did, but Steve was now standing right behind him. He could feel the man's warmth so close to him and he stiffened slightly. "It's okay, Cap. I was just worried…” Tony murmured. 

Steve nodded and shifted, reaching out to Tony. His hand hovered just above Tony's shoulder and before he could think better of it, he placed it against his shoulder, squeezing slightly. 

"I'm sorry I worried you, Tony," He whispered. 

Tony couldn't help the tremble that worked it's way through him then. Steve felt it but said nothing and slowly Tony pulled away and started towards the elevator.  
“Night, Steve,” Tony whispered. 

Steve nodded, his hand returning to his side, ”Night, Tony.”

 

The next few days were tense. It wasn’t the kind the group was used to of course…no, it wasn’t the typical simmering anger bubbling beneath the surface between Tony and Steve. It was _different_. 

They were still being kind to one another, but there was an edge to everything that went on between them. The others had picked up on it almost immediately and any time Steve and Tony were in a room together, it was as if the air was crackling with electricity between the pair. 

Steve was tense and was spending more and more of his time working out in the gym or taking extra runs through the city. He was incredibly high strung and he didn’t know how to handle it. Every time Tony was near him, he was immediately reminded of the kiss they had shared. It had been forceful and heated, not exactly earth shattering. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the way Tony’s lips had felt against his own. 

He wanted to kiss the man again. 

Tony was feeling much the same way. Every time he saw Steve, his eyes flickered towards his beautifully pink lips and he had so much trouble keeping his gaze focused on anything else. He tried to bury himself in his work, not a hard feat really, but every time he did venture out of the lab, he somehow managed to run into the beefy super-soldier. It was really getting ridiculous now. 

Tony sighed deeply as he strode through the Tower. It was late, like…absurdly late…like o-fucking late o-clock late… He was wandering around in nothing but a pair of black silk pyjama pants and a thin white tank top. He was tired, sure, but he really couldn’t bring himself to sleep at the moment. He tried, really, he did. But it hadn’t worked…so here he was…wandering the Tower at 0-dark-thirty by his lonesome. 

He had asked Jarvis not to turn on any lights for him, knowing full well the entire layout of the Tower. He honestly really didn’t need any light to guide him, not when the blue light from his Arc Reactor glowed brightly enough to light his way. It was an odd sort of comfort to him these days. Most of the time he hated it, the way it looked, the way it felt…the constant reminder of everything he’d been through.

But then sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and his blanket would be covering his chest and there would be no sign of the blue glow. He’d panic something fierce and wouldn’t settle until he could focus on the sure glow and steady thrumming in his chest. 

He allowed himself to reach up and splay his fingers wide against the Reactor, blocking out some of the light and casting shadows off in front of him. Even through the thin layer of his tank top, he could still see clearly in the darkness of the corridor. He smiled softly to himself and relaxed a little more before allowing his hand to slip back to his side. 

He continued on and soon found himself in the common floor kitchen. He strode through the doorway, huffing softly as he went to the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out the carton of orange juice before uncapping it and drinking straight from the carton. He swallowed the beautifully sweet juice, closing his eyes as he drank. 

Someone suddenly cleared their throat in the darkness of the kitchen and Tony sputtered, nearly dropping the carton as he coughed and choked. He immediately looked behind him, wheezing slightly still before he caught sight of Steve sitting at the kitchen island looking at him with an amused stare, eyebrow arched and everything. 

His lips were quirked up in a slight smirk. “Jesus Christ, Steve,” Tony gasped, shaking his head as he tried to settle the coughing. 

Steve chuckled softly, “Drinking from the carton? Really, Tony?” 

Tony rolled his eyes and managed to calm down enough from the startle before he put the cap back on and put the carton away in the fridge. “Yeah yeah…bad manners. I know,” Tony chuckled lightly and sighed before closing the fridge and effectively blocking out the rest of the light in the room; save for the steady glow of the Arc Reactor beneath his shirt. 

“What are you sittin’ in the dark for?” Tony asked, moving towards the switch by the door to turn on the light. 

“Don’t,” Steve whispered and Tony stopped where he was, turning back to look at the blonde. 

“You want to stay in the dark?” Tony asked incredulously. 

He could still make out the shapes in the room, including Steve sitting at the kitchen island, staring at him intently. “Leave the light off…your glow…it’s enough,” Steve said quietly.

Tony glanced down at his chest, taking in the blue glow for a moment then looked back at Steve. “Alright,” He murmured uncertainly before coming to sit at the stool opposite from the blonde.

“Mind if I join you? I can’t sleep exactly…” Tony started. “So what’s your excuse?”He asked lightly. 

Steve shrugged and observed the brunette for a moment longer before speaking. “I had a nightmare, nothing new-just-couldn’t go back to sleep,” Steve told him. 

Tony nodded, he knew all about those of course. “Mmm, I see,” Tony whispered, shifting in his seat slightly. 

“Want me to make you something to eat? Or were you just thirsty?” Steve asked softly. 

Tony shook his head, “No, I’m okay. Thanks though, not really hungry…” 

Steve nodded, shifting in his spot. Tony watched him quietly for a moment, he looked uncomfortable to say the least, not his usual self at all. He was sitting up in one of his too-tight white t-shirts and baggy grey sweatpants. Tony could see that his feet were bare, much like his own. 

He sighed softly, “Do you want to talk about it?” Tony finally asked; he never was really good at this sort of thing.

Steve shrugged a little, “Not really good at the whole talkin’ thing.” Steve offered and Tony just chuckled. 

“Uh yeah…me either,” Tony chuckled nervously. 

They fell into an awkward sort of silence then for a few minutes. Both just sort of trying to relax in each other’s company. Steve lowered his gaze to the island between them, looking at the bowl of fruit in the middle of the counter. 

The faint blue glow of Tony’s Arc Reactor illuminated most of the immediate vicinity and Steve thought it was a curious thing. He knew all about the Arc Reactor from what he had read in Tony’s file, but truthfully, he’d never really seen it. Tony was careful to always wear a shirt around everyone, even when he swam in the gym’s pool. He suspected the genius was self conscious about it, but he wasn’t exactly sure why. 

Steve shifted again and sighed softly, his gaze returning to stare at the faintly glowing orb beneath the genius’ shirt. Tony glanced up at him then and caught the blonde staring. “Is the light bothering you?” Tony finally asked, moving to place his hand over the glow. 

He wished he had a sweater or something to cover up. Steve shook his head, meeting the genius’ gaze, “No, I’m sorry Tony. I didn’t mean to stare…I’m just curious is all. The glow, it’s a lovely colour. Does it look just like the one in your suit?” Steve asked gently.

Tony shifted uncomfortably for a moment, “Uh…not exactly. It’s smaller. This actually hides beneath a larger one, the one you really see on my suit.” 

Steve nodded slightly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just…the glow is comforting…I don’t know. It’s just…pleasant.” 

Tony frowned slightly and let his hand fall from his chest, uncovering the Reactor once again and allowing the glow to fill the space between them. “It’s comforting to you?” Tony asked curiously. 

Steve nodded, “Yeah…I see you, sometimes…wandering the Tower at night and your glow…I know it’s keeping you alive.; lets me know that you’re okay.” Steve confessed.

Tony’s mouth had fallen open slightly. _Well…this got sappy fast…_ He thought, shifting in his seat a little. “I…I didn’t know anyone ever saw me. I’m sorry, I hope I never woke you or anything. I’ve always tried to be quiet when I go by the Team’s rooms,” Tony confessed.

Steve shook his head, “No…the times I’ve heard you, I’ve been awake. Super hearing and all, makes me a little curious at times…” He cleared his throat slightly, “The first time I saw you, I was actually on my way to the gym and I caught sight of the blue glow. So I followed you-sorry by the way-but I was curious and since then, well, I’ve seen you every so often just sort of wandering the halls with only your light to guide you…” Steve trailed off with sort of a kicked puppy look on his face. 

Tony frowned slightly. “Does it bother you that I wander around in the dark?” He asked. 

Steve shook his head, “No…I guess not really…I mean, you’re probably just unable to sleep and just needed to stretch your legs or something.” 

Tony nodded, clearing his throat slightly after a moment. Steve shifted again, “I guess-I guess I’m just curious as to why you’re wandering around the halls by our rooms though…” 

Tony winced slightly and looked down at his hands as they lay folded in his lap. “I uh-I like to make sure everyone’s okay…” Tony whispered and Steve cocked his head slightly. 

“Couldn’t you just ask Jarvis?” Steve asked gently.

Tony nodded, “I could and I do most times…but I like to just-make sure everything’s okay for myself.” 

Steve nodded, glancing back towards the genius, “That’s pretty sweet of you, Tony.” 

Tony rolled his eyes slightly, chuckling a little, “I call it OCD and PTSD…but you know…to each his own.” 

Tony went to stand then, moving towards the water cooler just past Steve to pour himself a glass of water. He grabbed a glass from the counter and put it under the spout, holding the button and watching as it filled the glass. Steve was still watching him, now only a foot or so away from each other. 

Tony raised the glass to his lips once it was full and sipped it quietly for a moment. He sighed and lowered the glass, turning to walk back towards his seat but Steve’s hand reached out to him, grasping his wrist gently and stopping him. 

Tony’s brows furrowed and he glanced into Steve’s face, taking in his expression. He looked curious and pensive and Tony didn’t know what to say or do. So he simply stood there, staring into Steve’s deep blue eyes and feeling incredibly lost in their depths.

They were standing so close to one another now, the blue glow of the Arc Reactor illuminating their features. Steve’s gaze flickered down towards the covered glowing circle and tentatively, Steve reached up with his other hand and let it hover questioning above the Reactor. 

Tony’s gaze followed his hand before he set down his glass of water on the counter. “Will you let me see?” Steve murmured, gently pressing his fingertips to the glowing circle hidden beneath the shirt. 

Tony breathing hitched slightly and he tried to steel himself, meeting Steve’s gaze once again. The genius couldn’t respond and for a moment he just stood there, staring back at the blonde. Slowly he reached for the hem of his tank top before lifting it up and pulling it over his head. 

He balled it up before setting it on the counter next to them. Steve’s breath caught in his throat as his gaze fell towards the Arc Reactor embedded in Tony’s chest. His hand came back to hover above the genius' chest and slowly he touched his fingertips to just beneath the ring of silver metal. 

Tony shivered a little and Steve glanced up at him. “Can I?” Steve asked. 

Tony nodded slightly and carefully-tentatively-Steve shifted his fingers upwards, caressing the edge where metal met skin. Tony inhaled sharply and willed himself to be still as Steve gently traced the edge of the metal circle. 

Steve’s eyes were drawn to it, taking in the beautiful glow. It bathed Tony’s body in the warm light and made him look almost ethereal. He smiled softly and splayed his hand across the glow, feeling the light thrumming and the cool feel of the metal against his palm. Shadows were cast across the blonde’s face while he covered it slightly, but the glow still shone through his skin a little. 

“It’s beautiful, Tony,” Steve whispered before glancing up to meet the brunette’s gaze. 

Tony was watching him in silence. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he wasn’t sure how Steve hadn’t noticed it yet. He didn’t dare move for fear of breaking whatever this was. He didn’t want Steve to stop touching him, not now…not ever. 

“Beautiful?” Tony asked hesitantly. 

Steve smiled softly and nodded, “Yes…it’s beautiful… _you’re_ beautiful…” Steve murmured. 

Tony’s brows knit together tightly and he was going to say something snarky, he was sure of it, but he didn’t get a chance. Steve’s hand was slowly moving up his chest, over his collarbone and along his neck, ever so gently pulling him in. And then they were kissing; Steve’s wonderfully soft lips pressing lightly against the brunette’s. 

Tony was lost in it, he didn’t even have a chance to close his eyes, he had been so surprised. But he was melting in to it, the soft, but firm press of lips against his own. He could feel his pulse beating wildly in his neck as the blonde’s hand rest against his throat. He trembled slightly in his grasp and when he felt Steve part his lips and his tongue swipe along his bottom lip, he gasped out in even more surprise. 

The blonde seized his opportunity and delved his tongue inside the brunette’s mouth, tasting him, groaning softly against his lips. Tony completely melted into him, his hands coming up to rest against Steve’s chest as he felt his knees grow weak.

Steve’s other hand slipped around the genius’ waist, drawing him close, pulling him in between his spread legs. Tony moaned softly as Steve nipped at his lower lip and drew it back slightly between his teeth. “Oh God, _Steve_ …” Tony nearly whimpered as the blonde drew back slightly. 

Steve smiled, blushing as he took in the state of the brunette standing before him. “ _Tony_ …I’m so sorry- _for everything_ -I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to fight with you. I just-I didn’t know how to deal with… _this…_ ” He motioned to whatever was going on in the space between them and Tony looked at him incredulously.

“Steve…we’re such idiots…I’m sorry…I’m as equally to blame in all of this. But whatever this is…I want to figure it out with you,” Tony spoke softly, sincerely and he even managed a smile at the end for good measure. 

Steve just gave him a shy smile in return and gently placed his hands on the brunette’s hips, holding him. “So…” Steve tried, chewing his bottom lip slightly. 

Tony echoed him, “So…” 

They eyed each other quietly for a moment, both biting their bottom lips and Tony shifting slightly in Steve’s grasp. Steve’s thumbs were now tracing little circles against the v of his hips, right above the waistband of his sleep pants. Tony swallowed against the lump in his throat and Steve followed the bob of the brunette’s Adam’s apple. 

Tony inhaled sharply as Steve’s thumb caught at the waistband of his pants and that was it…like a little switch being flicked and they were spurred into action. Steve surged forward to capture Tony’s lips in a searing kiss and Tony gasped out against him, parting his lips and sliding his tongue deep into the blonde’s mouth. 

They kissed hungrily and Steve groaned low in his throat as he tugged the genius against him a little more. Tony moaned softly and allowed his hands to roam against Steve’s muscled chest, spreading his fingertips against the soft cotton. _Why is he still wearing a shirt?_ He wondered and it was as if Steve was reading his mind.

The blonde stood up and yanked off his shirt, casting it aside. Tony’s gaze raked over the super-soldier’s perfect body, taking in every line, every inch of hard muscle rising and falling with each breath. 

“ _Shit-_ Steve…” Tony practically groaned, his hands flying up to touch the blonde’s chest, spreading his fingertips against the firm muscles of his pectorals.

Steve inhaled sharply before he grabbed Tony’s hips and hauled him up, planting him down roughly on the kitchen island. Tony gasped out in surprise and although he was never really one for being manhandled…he decided if it was done by Steve Rogers…he’d take it…and take it…and take it. 

He grinned up at the blonde before the super-soldier stole his lips in yet another searing kiss. Tony kissed him back with everything he had and groaned against his lips. Their tongues fought against one another as Steve pushed Tony back against the counter top, standing between his spread legs as they hung over the edge of the counter.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Steve breathed and Tony grinned evilly. 

Making Captain America curse like that… _fucking priceless._ Steve rest his forehead against the brunette’s and Tony shifted, resting back on his elbows. “Steve…I-“ Tony started but he couldn’t make himself finish that train of thought. 

Steve shivered a little and couldn’t help shifting his hips against the brunette and Tony groaned as he felt the bulge in the super-soldier’s sweatpants press up against his own. They both shuddered at the contact and Tony closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. 

“You ever…you know,” Steve asked nervously. 

Tony couldn’t help the grin that tugged at his lips then. “Cap…are you asking me if I’ve ever had sex with a guy before?” Tony chuckled and Steve blushed. 

Tony smiled when Steve nodded. “Yes, Steve. I have…how about you?” Tony asked, biting his lower lip gently. 

Steve blushed even more, “No, I haven’t-but I want to.” He confessed.

Tony grinned and arched slightly, forcing their lengths to rut against one another once again. Steve moaned under his breath and couldn’t help pressing harder against the brunette. “I don’t know if the kitchen is exactly the best spot for something like this…” Tony tried, glancing around them. 

Steve smirked slightly, “Oh? And I thought you were one for a bit of excitement…” Steve teased and Tony grinned up at him.

“Are you fucking with me, Steve?” Tony asked, quirking a serious brow, “Like… _seriously…_ cuz I’d let you fuck me on just about any surface in this Tower if you asked nice enough.” 

Steve grinned wickedly at him then and Tony’s brows shot up into his hairline, “You kinky little fucker.” Tony breathed and suddenly Steve was kissing him hard and exploring his mouth hungrily. 

They moaned against one another as Steve’s hands found their way along the brunette’s chest, pinching his nipples lightly. Tony stuttered out a breath and arched beneath the blonde, raising his legs and wrapping them around the super-soldier’s waist. 

Steve groaned and slipped a hand between them, gently palming at Tony’s length through his silk pants. Tony gasped out and arched beneath him, whimpering softly as he felt the blonde’s large warm hand caress him through his pants. 

“Fuck, Steve-there’s…please…don’t make me wait any more for this. I’ve wanted you for ages and I’d do just about anything to get your cock in me right about now,” Tony rambled and Steve chuckled darkly as he nuzzled against the brunette’s neck. 

“You want me to fuck you, Tony? Right here…on the kitchen table where we all eat together?” Steve breathed against his neck hotly. 

Tony trembled hard in the blonde’s grasp and nodded, “Yes, yes-please… _fuck_ …there’s gotta be something we can use for lube in here.” 

Steve grinned and nodded, “I can think of a few things.” 

Tony bit his lower lip hard and watched as Steve slowly pulled away from him, moving to the little spinning rack on the counter by the stove. He picked up a bottle of olive oil and returned to stand between Tony’s legs, looking down at the brunette hungrily. 

Tony trembled as Steve put the bottle down next to them on the counter. “Makeshift lube for the win,” Tony whispered and Steve just smirked before he started to tug down Tony’s pyjama bottoms. 

Tony bit his lower lip hard as he watched the blonde, lifting his hips slightly to help him as much as he could. Steve pulled them off completely and tossed them aside before turning his heated gaze back on the brunette. His eyes raked over the beautiful body before him. 

Tony was all lean muscle and supple skin. The soft dusting of dark hair covering his chest and down towards his achingly hard cock. Ugh, he was absolutely _gorgeous_. Steve bit his lower lip gently before he reached out to rest his hands against the brunette’s thighs, grasping him gently. 

Tony trembled against him and smiled nervously up at him. “Come on…I ain’t gettin’ any younger, Captain,” Tony teased and Steve grinned before he slid his hand up a little farther to grasp the brunette’s cock firmly, stroking him deliberately slow. 

Tony’s breath stuttered slightly and he tipped his head back as his arms gave out. He laid back against the cool counter top, his arms stretching out above his head. He knocked over the fruit bowl and they both laughed lightly as it tumbled to the floor with a soft clatter, fruit rolling everywhere. 

Slowly, Steve removed his hand from the brunette’s cock, reaching for the bottle of olive oil beside them. Tony watched him from beneath lowered lashes and he bit his lower lip hard as he watched the blonde coat his fingers with the makeshift lubricant. 

Steve smirked down at him as he slipped his slick fingers between Tony’s legs, using his other hand to pull the brunette closer to him by his hip. Now Tony was hanging slightly over the edge of the counter top and the brunette’s hand instinctively stretched out to the side to grasp the edge of the counter to ground himself.

Tentatively, Steve teased the brunette’s entrance with his forefinger, slowly circling the tight ring of muscle. Tony trembled in his grasp and bit his lower lip a little harder as he tried to will his body to relax for the blonde. He groaned softly as the blonde’s finger slowly started to slip past the tight ring of muscle and into his tight heat. 

Steve was trembling nervously against the brunette. He was incredibly nervous but _God_ did he ever want this. Tony’s breathing hitched slightly as he tried to press his hips back against the super-solider in an attempt to take more of his finger inside of him. 

“I’m not going to break, Steve…come on…” Tony tried to convince him, biting his lower lip gently. 

Steve blushed deeply and nodded, leaning over the brunette to place soft kisses against his chest. Tony moaned softly as he felt Steve’s finger start the slow but insistent slide in and out of him, working him open. 

Steve lavished his chest with soft kisses and gentle nips and before long Tony was writhing beneath the blonde with three fingers buried deep inside of him, while a hot mouth sucked and nipped at each of his nipples in turn. 

“Oh God, Steve- _please_ …I’m ready, just hurry up,” Tony grit, arching his back up off the counter slightly. 

Steve grinned against his nipple, flicking his tongue against the hardened nub firmly before drawing back. “Alright, alright Tony,” Steve murmured, drawing back only slightly. 

He removed his fingers carefully and Tony groaned at the loss. Steve picked up the bottle of olive oil with his clean hand and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand before setting it down. 

He pushed his sweatpants down, letting them rest at the middle of his thighs and Tony bit his lower lip hard as he came up to lean on his elbows to watch the blonde. Steve stroked himself slowly with the oil, coating his length liberally with the slick before he stepped closer to the brunette. 

The blonde met Tony’s gaze then, “You sure you want this, Tony?” Steve whispered and Tony groaned softly before he placed his ankle at the back of Steve’s thigh, tugging him in closer. 

“For Christ sakes Steve…yes, _yes I want this_ ,” Tony breathed with only a little eye roll.

Steve smiled nervously and gripped the base of his cock firmly before he stepped a little closer, tugging Tony closer to him with his free hand. Tony tried to will his body to relax as he felt the hot hard length of the super-soldier’s cock pressing firmly against him. He bit his lower lip gently and closed his eyes, relaxing back against the counter. 

Steve pressed against him a little firmer and slowly but surely, he started to press inside of the brunette. Tony’s breathing hitched as he felt Steve’s cock slipping past his tight rim and he groaned softly as the head of his cock sunk fully past the tight ring of muscle. 

Steve was breathing hard above him and willing himself to go as slow as he possibly could. He knew he wasn’t exactly small and he only hoped he wasn’t hurting Tony at all. Rocking his hips gently forwards, he slowly was able to immerse himself in the brunette. When he finally bottomed out, hips flush against the inside of Tony’s thighs, the brunette whimpered loudly at the unbelievable stretch. 

“Are you okay, Tony?” Steve panted and Tony just nodded. 

“Yeah…I’m good…so good-just…gimme’ a sec,” Tony stuttered, still trying to let his body adjust. 

Steve nodded, reaching up with one hand to run his fingertips along Tony’s abdomen and up along his chest in an attempt to calm him some. “God…you’re so beautiful, Tony…look at you…” Steve murmured, biting his lower lip gently before leaning in for a kiss. 

Tony kissed him back deeply, moaning softly as the blonde’s hands moved to grasp his hips firmly. Tony allowed his legs to hang slightly off the table, but kept them flexed enough to keep his back from taking too much of the strain. They kissed each other deeply for a few moments before Tony was murmuring against his lips, “You can move…move, Steve…please.” He nearly whimpered and Steve inhaled sharply as he drew his hips back a little, not breaking the kiss.

Tony groaned as the blonde started up a slow and steady rhythm. Thrusting into the brunette shallowly at first, slowly deepening his thrusts as Tony’s body opened up for him. Steve shifted his hips just so, adjusting his angle and soon he was brushing against the genius’ prostate with every thrust. 

Tony keened softly, his back arching up off the table. His hand shot out to grip the edge of the counter hard and his other arm stretched out above his head in an attempt to ground himself. Steve groaned loudly, pulling away from the brunette to look down at him. “ _Beautiful_ …so beautiful, Tony,” Steve breathed, thrusting harder into the genius. 

Tony whimpered, tossing his head back, “Harder Steve, please…” He begged. 

Steve’s breathing hitched as he gripped the brunette’s hips a little firmer, forcing Tony onto him to meet his each and every thrust. He fucked him harder, deeper than before and soon his breathing was a little more than slightly laboured. 

Tony was panting and keening beneath him and Steve watched him through heavy lidded eyes. Tony’s head was thrown back against the counter, his eyes closed and lips parted. The sounds of their breathing, soft cries and skin against skin filling the kitchen around them. Steve was lost in the feeling of the genius’ body wrapped so tightly around his cock. 

He’d never felt anything like this before, he was completely enraptured by the tightness enveloping him and the way Tony displayed himself so openly for him. The genius whimpered loudly, hands clawing at the counter top beneath him and Steve fucked into him even harder. 

“Yes- _yes_ -” Tony practically shouted and Steve grunted low in his throat as he thrust into Tony harder than before. 

“I’m close, Tony,” Steve breathed and Tony whimpered in response. 

“Fuck, yes-just…oh God- _Steve_ , touch me,” Tony gasped and Steve immediately reached out with one hand to start stroking Tony’s cock firmly. 

Tony keened loudly as Steve’s warm hand grasped him firmly and stroked him hard and fast. Steve’s trusts were becoming erratic and he shifted his grip on the brunette’s hip to pull him closer, changing his angle perfectly in doing so. 

“ _Christ-_ ” Tony cried, arching up off of the counter as the first wave of his orgasm started in on him. 

Steve could feel the brunette’s body start to clench around him and soon Tony was coming over his hand, warm come coating his fingers. Steve groaned and continued to stroke the brunette firmly, milking every last drop from his lover’s body. Tony was whimpering beneath him, hips jerking up against the blonde as the high of his orgasm started to fade and his body settled into oversensitivity. 

Steve let his cock go gently, raising his come covered fingers to his lips and licking the droplets from his fingertips. Tony groaned at the sight and Steve started to drive into him faster. The blonde groaned loudly as he tossed his head back, hands returning to the brunette’s hips as his own orgasm started to consume him.

It wasn’t long before Steve was gasping, hips stuttering against the genius, his come filling up his lover as he came hard deep inside of his tight willing body. Tony moaned, biting his lower lip hard as he watched Steve ride out his own orgasm. 

His hands reached out towards the blonde then, running his nails down the length of beautiful flawless skin. Steve trembled a little as he slumped forward over the brunette, breathing deeply. Tony smiled lazily up at the blonde as Steve leaned over him a little more, searching out his lips for a kiss. 

Tony smiled against his lips, kissing him back slowly. “ _Wow_ ,” Steve breathed against the brunette’s lips and Tony just chuckled softly, his hands coming to rest on Steve’s biceps. 

Steve smiled lazily and stayed like that, just sharing a gentle kiss with Tony while they came down from their highs. “Well…” Tony started, nipping at the blonde’s lower lip gently. “That was dirty…” 

Steve grinned and buried his face against the genius’ neck, shaking his head. “Yeah…definitely dirty…I can’t believe you let me fuck you on the kitchen counter…” Steve teased. 

Tony laughed and shook his head. “I can’t believe you _wanted_ to! I thought you were supposed to be a Saint- _Jesus Christ-_ Captain America…what would your adoring fans say?” Tony teased right back. 

Steve laughed and shook his head, pulling back a little to meet Tony’s gaze, “Ah…if they only knew…” Steve murmured. 

Tony smiled warmly up at him, “They’ll never know you like I do…” 

Steve smiled gently, “No, Tony…they won’t.” 

Tony sighed softly and closed his eyes, “So…we should probably get cleaned up, yeah?” 

Steve nodded, “Shower? Maybe now we can finally sleep.” 

Tony nodded, “Shower and bed sounds excellent right about now.” 

Steve smiled and slowly withdrew from his lover, moving to help Tony sit up. Tony stretched and slipped down off the counter, blushing as he tried to steady himself. He winced a little and Steve immediately was there to steady him. “Are you alright?” The blonde asked worriedly.

Tony waved him off, “Yeah, I’m just peachy.” He chuckled softly, “Just a little sore…but a good kind of sore.” 

Steve looked him over nervously but nodded when Tony just gave him a soft smile, “Come on, Cap. Let’s get cleaned up.” 

Steve smiled softly and reached up to rest his fingertips against the beautiful glow of the Arc Reactor, “Lead the way.” 

Tony blushed lightly and nodded, turning on his heel, Steve following close behind and admiring the view.

 

The next morning Clint stumbled groggily into the kitchen in search of his morning coffee. Walking straight towards the coffee maker he stood there stiffly as he poked the button to make it start. He stood there in a daze, waiting for the pot to finish brewing. 

Once it dinged he poured himself a very large cup of coffee before moving to sit at the kitchen island. He sighed deeply and took his seat, elbows resting comfortably on the counter as he raised his cup to his lips. He sipped tentatively at the hot liquid for a moment before lowering his mug to the counter top. That’s when he took in the sight before him. 

He could see the bottle of olive oil sitting to his left and the fruit strewn about the other side of the counter all over the floor. His brows creased deeply as he leaned over to his left a little and took in the clothes strewn about the kitchen floor. 

His frown deepened, head tilting comically as if in deep contemplation when realization suddenly dawned on him. 

“ _Oh for fuck sakes!_ ” He cried, leaping up from his seat and bolting from the room, nearly spilling coffee all over himself in the process. 

“Jarvis! Where are they!? I’m going to kill them both! We fucking _eat there_ for crying out loud!” Clint howled as he stormed off towards their living quarters.


End file.
